


【华子V】虚情假意 1.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Summary: 给V洗洗脑
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V, Sandayu Oda & V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 2





	【华子V】虚情假意 1.

**Author's Note:**

> *公司狗女V，涉及女V真名：瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯  
> *涉及洗脑、暴力以及非自愿性行为  
> *涉及小田V情节  
> *更改部分游戏及时间设定  
> *ooc警告
> 
> 注：荒坂华子出场在2077中还是有些少，对她性格的理解估计是千人千面，我尽量贴合几次对话中她所表现出来的性格，但还是很难把握。总之本文中的华子并不是攻气很重（但仍然是攻），也不是典型S（但还是个S），性格也没有非常强势的类型，如果不能接受的话千万不要强迫自己阅读，抱歉&感谢！
> 
> 注2：虽然想多攒一点再开贴，但3月2日是华子的生日，所以……生日快乐：p

1.

强尼·银手还在耳边叽叽喳喳地要V快离开余烬。V看到窗外又一辆浮空车飞过，荒坂华子说，父亲大人最看重的是家人。

V歪了歪头。对面那个女人讲得情深意重，看起来蠢得很。在街头混得太久、见得太多，V本可以拿出过去在荒坂受训的那一套——“您好”“麻烦您”“感谢您来见我”，还有“一切为了公司的利益”——可她偏不。从小被软禁的金丝雀开始大谈荒坂三郎的慈悲，这让V觉得好笑。

果然不能相信一个用性偶替身和你谈正事儿的人，如果这人还是个瞎子，那就更不行了。V跟着华子在吧台前坐下，等待安全离开的时机。之后还是需要自己再找找办法，和荒坂赖宣谈谈或许更有用处……起码人家可是杀了荒坂三郎的“大功臣”，绀碧大厦事件后找到V和杰克的身份对他来说不难，结果自己还活得好好的，这说不定意味着有商讨的余地。华子在说什么请自己帮忙之类的东西，V装作认真在听，举起眼前的杯子把酒一饮而尽。

“找了这个白脸婊子不够，还他妈要去找荒坂赖宣？V啊V……你干炮的时候被捅脑子里去了？”

强尼用力拍着吧台，发出只有V能听见的噪音。“闭——嘴！你没听到我说的后半句吗？我是说——”

后半句还没说出口，V却突然感到一阵眩晕。荒坂华子不知从什么时候起开始沉默，只是在旁边静静地看着她，指尖一下一下敲击桌面，思索的神情里夹杂了点怜悯。

……又是Relic芯片故障？

思考的过程变得粘稠，眼前不断提示着状态异常，V下意识弹出螳螂刀，楼梯口的守卫一拥而上。强尼的身影越发模糊，在V从椅子上被摁倒在地之前，她听到的最后一句话是强尼在说：“完了……操，完了，你完了，V……我们都……”

下一秒，她就失去了意识。

当V醒来，入眼是那种一看就知道身处富人区的天花板。和克里家的很像，不过干净不少。她躺了一会儿后大脑才与身体重新连接上，床铺的柔软与脖颈的酸痛一起涌现，V伸手想要揉开僵硬的肌肉，手却摸上了颇有质感的金属。她一怔，想要下床去查看情况，可刚动弹就又是猛地头晕，趴在床边差点吐出来。

“强……强尼？”

自大的恐怖分子并没有如过去一般出现，这让V有些心慌。

“你醒了。”

荒坂华子推开房间的门，站着看V什么也吐不出来地干呕，递给她一张手帕。V一巴掌打开华子的手，用袖口擦去嘴边的涎水。“你不是需要……咳，我的帮忙吗？”雇佣兵咬牙，说话的语气很是凶狠，“这就是荒坂请人帮忙的态度？”

“他说的对。只要你不把一切搅乱，剩下的都会很顺利。”华子走到落地窗前，转身坐在高级沙发上，“至于帮忙的事，之后也会顺理成章。”

她身后的阳光刺疼了V的眼睛，也因此难以看清华子的表情。“他是谁？”V问，对方却把目光转向V的脖子，“很适合你。”

……到底什么东西？V忍住恶心，慢慢地坐直。床头柜上放了一块数据板，她拿起，从反光中看到自己脖子上套有一个机械项圈，黑色，中间红的是荒坂的标志。项圈还留出一定空隙好让人呼吸，假惺惺的体贴。

V把头略微抬高，以便更仔细地观察。她没有拿数据板的手顺着项圈往后摸索，伸进并不宽裕的夹缝里寻找着什么。在反情报部门工作的时候曾见过各种各样固定在脖子上的东西，形象没有这玩意儿美观罢了……摸到了。电击口……会伸出针头的注射孔，恐怕是用来注射欧米茄阻断剂……还有……

她闭上眼睛，手轻微地抖了一下。后颈处的接口被一个装置堵住，与项圈无线连接。在她离开荒坂之前这还是很不成熟的技术，用来直接提取大脑里的数据，预期是可以进行控制、覆盖和改写。

而所有的实验对象最后都成了一个废人。

看来不需要跟V多解释什么，荒坂华子起身走了出去，就像她来时一样面无表情。酒里下的一定是猛药——V又开始头晕目眩了。她倒在床上试图阻止自己陷入昏迷，天花板的纹理不断地扭曲、变形……整张床都在旋转，耳朵里有某种尖锐的噪音。V！噪音里出现了熟悉的声音，V！别他妈晕了！

强尼？V张口，不知道自己有没有说出声，但她继续往下说。这可比上次宿醉带劲多了……呕。

傻逼！赶紧想——

手边的数据板震动起来，优雅平静的女声提醒现在是中午十二点。脖子处传来刺痛，冰凉的药液被注射进身体，强尼的声音又渐渐远去。我操！他骂了一声，世界恢复寂静。

呕。V一手摁着颈侧刚被打针的地方（当然只能摸到项圈），翻身下床，毫无悬念地栽倒在地，最后爬进卫生间抱着马桶呕吐。她的胃直抽抽，试图把什么东西挤出去。她让所有骂人的话在都心里过了一遍，摇摇晃晃地站起来，在水池前洗脸。手上的义体看起来很眼熟……全身的义体都看起来很眼熟，荒坂的标志哪儿都是。好吧，一个晚上加半个白天，V全身的义体又被换回了荒坂那一套，穿的也是曾经的制服，红衬衫西装裤，里面……

操，内衣一件没穿。难怪除去眩晕之外还感觉不对劲。

V用力地揉自己的额角，顺手把难受人的西装裤脱了放在椅子上。她回到床前捡起数据板，用自己的生物数据解锁。界面顺利打开，有一个文档排在最上方：《会引起电击惩罚的行为-按电击功率大小排序》。

No.1 电击效果：致命 行为：对荒坂华子及其设定人物（未经允许时）做出击杀类举动

……要命。

拓展目录-设定人物列表：荒坂三郎，荒坂赖宣，竹村五郎，小田三……等等，荒坂三郎？出问题。出大问题。V直觉自己又要昏迷，只能抓紧时间再看看别的行为规定。未经允许使用黑客技术-“丧失行为能力”……对荒坂三郎语出不敬-“剧烈疼痛”？

对其他人倒没有类似“说得不好听就电你”的惩罚，就连对荒坂华子都没有。最后一条补充荒坂华子拥有惩罚的完整命令权，也就是说她想多大电就多大电，我靠……

还没来得及感慨这玩意儿的变态，V已经要撑不住了。她不断回想刚才看到的关于荒坂三郎的规定——这老头肯定是没死——日你妈赖宣，你怎么搞的！？人都杀不利——


End file.
